Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (hardware and software) which are available in a remote location and accessible over a network, such as the Internet. Users are able to buy these computing resources (including storage and computing power) as a utility on demand. Cloud computing entrusts remote services with a user's data, software and computation. Use of virtual computing resources can provide a number of advantages including cost advantages and/or ability to adapt rapidly to changing computing resource needs.
Large installations of data communication equipment (e.g., routers, switches, servers, etc.) are common in service provider, enterprise, or data center environments. The network topology and functionality implemented in such environments are constantly evolving as the installations are adapted to meet ever-changing needs. Naturally, upgrades of computer equipment requires decommissioning of older equipment. For example, server computers housed in data centers need to be decommissioned on a fairly regular basis. Client-sensitive data on storage media, such as hard drives or solid-state drives, are treated with the utmost security when performing decommissioning of the server computers.
The storage media are often transported to dedicated destruction centers so that the data is not compromised. However, moving the storage media to the destruction centers has proven to be inefficient in terms of tracking the storage media as it is routed from a data center to the destruction center.
A more efficient transport mechanism is desirable that allows trackable inventory control and secured access control.